The present invention relates to an adjustable spine alignment pillow. More specifically, the present invention includes a first side connected to a second side via a recessed central portion, along with a plurality of pockets.
It can be uncomfortable for many people to sleep on their back, as it can place undue stress on their shoulders, neck, and spine. Though pillows tend to provide comfort, the majority of pillows do not properly support the space beneath your neck when you lie on your back. This causes the curling of a user's neck and head forward which is an awkward position for the neck and head and can cause severe discomfort, misalignment of the spine, and can make a user frequently change their position, resulting in restless sleep. In order for a spine to be properly aligned when lying on a pillow, the individual's neck must lie in the same horizontal plane as their head and back. Prolonged spinal misalignment causes health issues, such as continuous pain in an individual's neck, shoulders, and back.
Additionally, it is difficult for many people to find a pillow having the proper fullness or thickness to support their body in a desired manner. If the pillow is too high, the neck is bent abnormally forward causing muscle strain on the back of the neck and shoulders. Thus, there is a need for a pillow where a user can adjust the pillow according to his or her needs, that enables a user to align his or her neck in the same horizontal plane as their head and back when resting their head thereon, and that overall provides a user a pillow that aids in the alignment of the spine thereby improving sleeping.